


more about you

by demuname



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Awkward Sex, Basically a PWP, Childhood Friends, First Time, M/M, Omega Kozume Kenma, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Content, curious highschoolers, this is not friends to lovers thing i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demuname/pseuds/demuname
Summary: It started with an innocent question, really, and that’s how they ended up in Kuroo’s bed, naked, touching, and exploring each other’s body.





	more about you

**Author's Note:**

> more about you  
Original Haikyuu! fanfic by demuname  
Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!
> 
> a tribute to my two lovable teenage dorks who learn about their bodies and dynamics. first-time-awkward-teenage-sex ahead
> 
> just a warning, this is my first ever smut and i must tell you guys that even tho i read many smutty fics, making one is a whole different thing. kudos to smut writers out there, i adore you guys.

It started with an innocent question, really.

They were on their way home one night after volleyball practice when Kuroo popped out one particular question that had been bugging him for a while.

Kenma had just presented a few months back and with no omega family members inside Kuroo’s own family, he was simply _curious. _He had learned about dynamics at school, but then again, those were just theories.

‘What’s so different about how your body works than mine?’

Was the question, and that’s how they ended up in his bed, him being topless after Kenma unbuttoned his shirt and threw it away. The blonde had his hands on Kuroo’s chest, noticing his accelerated heartbeat thrumming inside his ribs.

“Are we… do best friends- are we even allowed to do this kind of things?”

As a teenager, he knew exactly where this situation would lead them to. And yes, he had slept with someone before, just not with an omega. Even so, doing it with his childhood friend would just make it weird.

Kenma snorted. “Is there someone out there to give us permission from doing this?”

“I don’t mean it like that– it’s just… weird, knowing that I’ll be sleeping with you out of all people…”

“We’re not exactly _sleeping _together, Kuro. It’s called exploring_._” He mumbled, removing Kuroo’s belt. Kenma honestly didn’t understand why Kuroo was being so unsure about this when they were both curious. “Do you want me to keep my clothes on or are you going to work your hands on that?”

“Right, right.” Kuroo removed Kenma’s vest, unbuttoned his shirt, and putting it aside. He mirrored Kenma’s actions and feel his chest by his calloused hands. Unlike his torso, Kenma’s was more slender with his smaller figure and muscles. Even though he looked fragile, his body was toned from club training, muscles hidden from those oversized and baggy clothes he usually wore.

“I guess I’ll start with your neck?” the alpha asked, inching a bit closer. Kenma nodded and tilted his head slightly, giving room and silent permission for Kuroo. He hesitantly moved his head down, using his hands on Kenma’s shoulder to maintain his position. and buried his face in Kenma’s crook of neck, inhaling apples and cinnamon through his nose. The familiarity of this scent that he smelled every day, had its wonders in calming his nerves down.

He removed himself from Kenma and let him do the same. Kenma took a deep breath in of Kuroo’s fresh mint and caramelized sugar smell in which he thought as a weird combination but suited him just fine. It pictured his personality and eccentricity into one. This scent had surrounded him ever since the alpha’s first rut and his nose had accustomed to having this scent in his daily life.

_It smelled like home, _was their thought. The mundane, intimate things they had was in sync with each other. It called on a bond they created over years of their friendship.

As Kenma left butterfly kisses around his collarbone, Kuroo moved his hand to the setter’s chest and ended up with his fingers rubbing on his nipple. It sent a jolt to Kenma as he tensed up and Kuroo immediately stopped.

“Was that... uncomfortable?”

He shook his head and relaxed, inching a bit away from Kuroo’s body, allowing his partner to roam more freely. He guided the captain’s hand back to his chest, giving him permission. “It’s fine.” 

Kuroo brushed his thumb over Kenma’s perky nipples, circling and squeezing the nub. It felt a bit ticklish yet sensual and Kenma let out a moan, moving backwards in response as the alpha pulled him closer, feeling the heat rushing downwards.

It was new to Kuroo, how Kenma’s body was moving against him, and the voices he made which he had never heard before. He was no virgin, but the first and the last time he had ever done sex was with his ex-girlfriend who was a beta girl. After his short-lived relationship, he never really thought about it anymore because volleyball occupied his mind more.

He noticed the growing length between the omega’s legs, and his mouth travelled south to Kenma’s nipple as he teased him by his tongue and teeth, sucking it in the process and earning soft, moans of pleasure from the smaller teen. While his mouth was busy, he undid Kenma’s trousers and sneaked a hand inside his boxers, earning a startled gasp.

“Wait,” he whispered, pushing Kuroo’s chest softly. Without any protest, he stopped.

“Are we going too fast?” The atmosphere was building up and he was turned on, but he would stop if his partner said no.

Kenma shook his head, brushing his palm over Kuroo’s chest, stomach, and waist. “I want to touch you first.”

“Uh, yeah, go ahead.”

As if Kenma had never touched him before, Kuroo felt his cheeks warming up to the sensations of his smaller hands roaming every part of his torso, tracing every muscle curve he had.

Kuroo’s muscles were hard and sturdy, toned into perfection, results from years of hard-working volleyball player. Kenma continued his interrupted kisses along Kuroo’s collarbone, moving down slowly. His index finger flicked the alpha’s nipple softly like he’s testing the waters. Kuroo tensed at the touch, pushing Kenma away in reflex.

“Sorry, I was just… surprised?”

He nodded, knowing how it felt like just a minute before. “Tell me if you don’t like it.”

Kuroo nodded back, letting Kenma continue. His lips brushed the nub before sucking it gently, flicking and licking the hardened flesh by his tongue. Kuroo’s ragged breath and moans with hardening cock lead Kenma to a new discovery about him that he never knew about before. He admitted it was kind of dirty, but endearing, nonetheless.

Satisfied, he pulled away and moved unto Kuroo’s stomach, sculpted perfectly to a six-pack, just like those models on TV and magazines. Kenma left faint kisses along with it, loving how it felt against his lips. He kept moving down until he was met with the hem of Kuroo’s trousers.

“I didn’t know that you can be sensitive on the nipple too.”

“Believe me, I didn’t know too, at least until today.”

He chuckled. “Your turn.”

Kuroo took charge and pulled Kenma’s trousers away from his legs, followed by his boxers. He was now fully naked in front of him, and Kuroo swore he had never seen anyone so attractive before. They would still take baths together and change in the same room, but, not even that fact could change how he felt looking at his friend like this – long hair drooping lazily over his flushed face, legs opening just barely wide enough for him to slip in, revealing his hard cock and his slick slowly leaking out from his hole - Kuroo was sure no one could be as alluring as Kenma.

“You- you might want to have a layer of blanket to prevent slick all over your sheets.”

The alpha didn’t reply immediately, his mind still focusing at his childhood friend, ogling at his most intimate parts. He had learnt about omegas and how they self-lubricate, but Kuroo honestly didn’t think they could exude it so much. He gulped at the sight as his conscious mind tried to tame his wild instinct that’s fighting to take over him.

In his vulgar, exposed position, Kenma tried to somehow hide himself away from Kuroo’s prying eyes on him behind his locks of hair. He caught how Kuroo’s adam’s apple budged when he gulped, sending shivers to Kenma’s spine. The alpha’s control was slipping and with only his affirmation, the animal inside him would break loose from its cage and lurched over him. To be honest, he was quite scared of what might happen to him when Kuroo’s control broke.

“Stop staring.”

Those prying eyes vanished, returning its colours, filled with curiosity. “I want- Can I touch your hole?”

Kenma's eyes widened and he let out a small laugh. For something that was lewd, Kuroo had made it sounded so stupidly innocent.

“Argh, don’t laugh at me.”

“You deserved it.”

“Hey, I’ve never seen the real one before. I thought that much slick only happens in porn, squeezing lube inside the omega or something before they shoot.”

His scrunchy face was more than enough to answer his question. “I can’t seem to erase the memory of your browser history out of my mind with those videos you watch.”

“Well! It’s what my friends sent me, I have no idea about it until I opened the link!” Kuroo replied, glaring at his friend.

"Do so."

"Do not."

“Do so,” the omega mumbled, spreading his legs more just a little, “Aren't you going to do something?”

Kuroo to scooted closer to the entrance, inhaling Kenma's apple-and-cinnamon scent, heavier and more intense than usual.

Kenma’s eyes glued to whatever movements his friend was going to take. Slowly and carefully, Kuroo touched the leaking slick and brushed his finger on his hole, sending some tingling sensations to him. Kuroo hesitantly inserted a part of his finger inside and Kenma wanted more– clenching in reflex to hold his finger in.

Kuroo gaped at the new discovery, pulling his finger out. The sensation he felt was arousing and his dick was bulging in protest inside the strains of his pants. “Should I continue?”

“Yes. Now, strip.”

The captain obliged, moving away from the bed to undress himself, leaving no clothing article on his body by the time he returned back to his original position. Kenma took sight of Kuroo’s throbbing dick, leaking some precum, his own instincts trembling in delight, wondering how his knot would feel like. His skin ached from the absence of touch, needing him to be taken care of already.

Kuroo was holding himself in a thin thread when a pair of golden eyes loomed over him, want nothing but to touch and ravish the smaller boy, now that he was free of restraints of his clothing. “Kenma, I don’t know how much longer I can hold myself back.”

Kenma looked straight into Kuroo’s eyes, holding his arms, silently telling that everything was fine. “Then don’t.”

His control snapped and in one swift motion, Kuroo had Kenma underneath him, pinned down on his back. Kenma wanted to protest the sudden roughness but before he could say anything, his legs were hoisted up to Kuroo’s shoulders and a finger slipped into his hole. It made him gasp and a stream of slick rushed out, easing how Kuroo’s stretching him out.

Unlike his own, the muscles around Kenma’s hole were flexible and tender, making omegas easier to stretch without doing many preparations. He slipped another finger in, scissoring and spreading the plump, velvet flesh, his sweet-smelling slick dripping over his hands.

“Kuro-” he choked, feeling something like he never had before with Kuroo’s fingers working him open, so different from his own. Kuroo’s were longer and thicker, enabling him to explore inside much deeper, making Kenma couldn’t help but keep wanting more. He put another finger in and Kenma rocked against his fingers, thrusting in and out by his own, searching for a specific spot. “Kuro- ngh!”

Kuroo’s eyes darken as he ingested Kenma’s expression, voice, heavy breaths, and the loud gasp he let out when he found his sweet spot. He circled and rubbed the spot, savouring in every sigh and moans Kenma let out. His cock ached for attention and he pulled his fingers out.

Kenma growled with every irritation he had in his bone. “Kuro, what the fuck.”

“Safety first.” He said in a matter-of-factly, slipping a condom. Kenma groaned, slapping himself in the face for forgetting a crucial thing as protection.

“Hurry up then, I-”

His sentence was replaced by a wail and he took a deep breath in. Kuroo had the tip of his cock inside him in the sudden thrust, stretching his walls to accommodate the alpha.

“Sorry,” Kuroo said between groans as Kenma’s tight walls were pulling him in, “Does it hurt? Do you- do you want me to pull back?”

“No, I- wait, move a little-” he requested as Kuroo shifted a bit, giving Kenma wider space to spread his legs open to ease Kuroo’s way inside, “It’s fine, go on.”

“You need to relax- ah, I can’t really move if you’re this tight.”

“I’m perfectly- perfectly relax.”

“You’re not.”

“I am.”

“No,” the alpha said, his grip on Kenma’s hard dick, teasing, until it was leaking precum, sending shudders and gasp to the omega as his tensed muscles below relaxed, enabling Kuroo to push in deeper, keeping Kenma distracted from him thrusting in. His plump, tight flesh, expanding and pulling his dick deeper and deeper, almost like Kenma's body was made just for him.

As every inch of Kuroo slide in his body deeper, it was like his insides were being mashed up, providing a way for his huge cock. Kuroo reached a certain spot and Kenma moaned loudly, “Ah- Yes, there- mhm, so good, Kuro, don’t- don’t stop.”

When Kenma looked at him with his watery eyes, pink cheeks and slacked mouth, giving out breathy huffs and moans, the sight went straight to his cock and he picked up speed, thrusting faster and harder, wrecking the smaller body in his mercy.

Kenma wanted to close his eyes, really, but he couldn’t miss Kuroo’s expression right now – face flushed, looking at him in those hungry eyes, and the voice he made between his ragged breaths – savouring how different he was to his usual friendly yet mischievous gaze that everyone knew. 

Who would've thought that his dork of a childhood friend had such side to him?

Both of the boys felt the building bulge and the alpha instantly pulled himself out, afraid to hurt his friend. Kenma used his legs to push him back in.

“Kenma, I’m knotting-”

“And I want it. Continue, Kuro.”

Kuroo pushed back in, resuming his thrusts as his knot was growing bigger. Kenma could feel how Kuroo’s growing knot was stretching and filling his hole like it was never enough for the alpha. Small droplets of tears finally fall down from his watery eyes as he whimpered – how it overwhelmed his body yet how amazing it felt_, _satisfaction so different from the knotted dildos he used for his heat. Kuroo held the omega gently, kissing the tears away to reassure him, making sure that everything was okay.

“Kuro, I- I’m gonna come-”

“Me too-”

Deep breaths of exhaustion and relief waved through Kenma and his body went limp right after he released, making a mess around his and Kuroo’s stomach. The alpha followed him not long after, letting out a loud hum and groan, dropping his body down, hugging the smaller teen and chuckled.

“Oh, that felt good.”

Kenma shoved Kuroo’s body half-heartedly, and Kuroo let him do whatever he wanted to. “Kuro, you’re heavy.”

“What, so you’re complaining now,” he protested, flipping their position so that Kuroo was on his back while Kenma lied on top of him, still connected to each other by his knot. He brushed Kenma’s long hair by his fingers and embraced him closely. The setter lied on Kuroo’s sturdy chest, listening his heartbeat as it gradually went slower, feeling warm and safe in his arms.

“How long does your knot lasts?” Kenma asked. The knot was still present and was holding him in place, stuck inside his hole – not like he minded, anyways.

“Uh, around 20 minutes, I guess? I don’t really masturbate while looking at the clock, Kenma.”

“Disappointing,” The omega snorted, lifting his face up so that he was looking into Kuroo’s face. “Then, is your curiosity satisfied now?”

“Yes of course, but you know, this is not what I had in mind, you know.”

“What did you think about?”

“I was actually thinking of a discussion and research on the internet or something. But then again, this way is more effective. I didn’t know you’re so horny during sex.”

Kuroo’s mischievous smirk and wiggling eyebrows annoyed Kenma more than his embarrassment. He removed himself from the alpha’s embrace and moved his hips, attempting in vain.

“I’m forcing myself out of you.”

“You can’t.”

“Can.”

“Can not.”

“Can.”

“Ëven if you can, I’m not letting you right now.” He laughed, pulling Kenma back to his chest. “You're incredible, you know that?”

“Sap.”

“I know I am and I’ll do whatever I want," Kuroo rolled his eyes, frowning jokingly. "Speaking of which, will we ever do this again?”

Silence followed. Guilt bubbled up inside Kuroo and he was about to apologize when Kenma cut him off.

“Next time, help me out with my heat, would you?” he mumbled, looking away.

Kuroo grinned and kissed Kenma on his cheek. “With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. i'm sorry if it's... bad? yeah.  
please tell me your thoughts and feedback if you have one, for future improvements:)


End file.
